


《越线治疗》

by fly_fish (flying_fish), flying_fish



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/fly_fish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 本文主题：坂田银时X土方十四郎设定是：病患银X医生土





	《越线治疗》

《越线治疗》 P7

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

“你不是我的主治医生吗？我好歹也是正常男人，现在这种情况你让我一个瘸着腿的病患怎办？”

银时的鼻息沉重浑身滚烫，那眼神就像是野兽发情般吓人，可见他并没有说谎。同样是男人的土方有时也会有情欲勃发的时候，如果不发泄出来会非常难受。虽然很别扭，但是......只当做是治疗的一部分就可以了吧。

“病房里不方便，到我办公室来吧！”沉思了片刻后，土方别过脸低声说道：“里面的检查室不会有人看到。”

银时坐在轮椅上跟在土方的身后，看着他的肩膀因为太过紧张而僵硬，莫名地兴奋起来。银时没想到土方竟然愿意，一想到他等会儿可能会别扭得满脸通红，他就忍不住笑了起来。

咔哒。  
土方进办公室后立刻反锁了门，然后带着银时到最里间的检查室。他被送到医院的时候是在急诊室，第一次进来的银时好奇地东张西望起来。

诊疗用的小床放在在靠墙的位置，立柜里面放的一些碘酒、试剂还有纸胶带之类的东西。有一个可移动的小推车，上面的盘子里放的有几个装了不同颜色的液体的瓶子，镊子、棉签等小物件，银时拿起一瓶淡黄色的好奇地问道：“这是什么？”

“甘油。旁边那瓶蒸馏水，你不要乱碰。”土方答道，他习惯进诊疗室先洗手，于是也向他建议道“那、那个，你也洗个手吧！”

轮椅行驶到洗手池边上停了下来，银时半开玩笑地说：“好像你要给我看诊一样，怎么觉得怪怪的。”

“少啰嗦，洗完了就过来。”土方双手抱拳斜靠在小床边，望着那一头银色的卷发，忽然问道：“你的头发和瞳孔的颜色都不像是是亚洲人，你家里是不是有欧洲血统？”

“下次再告诉你。”  
只见他慢慢走到土方的面前，一把抓住土方的双臂的同时，拐杖掉在了地上。

“喂......”眼看着银时的脸越凑越近，土方的危机感顿时升级，眯着眼睛警告道：“你、你站好点，再敢乱来我不客气哦。”

“呵呵，怎么了？害怕我亲你吗？”银时忽然笑了起来：“你不是说.....什么只不过是交换了唾液吗？”看他紧张的那样子格外有趣。

“啧！你动作快点，等一会儿搞不好会有病患。”土方站到他面对面左侧的位置，将他的手勾住自己的肩膀，而他用自己的左臂扶住银时的身体，并且尽量避免碰触那条伤腿。

“真不亏是医生啊.......”这姿势非常稳固，是两个人互为支撑。银时褪下裤子，那硬挺的部分弹出来的时候，他发现土方下意识的撇开了视线，摸着自己引以为傲的性器，自言自语道：“啊~啊，再不放出来，我的老二都要炸了。土方医生，委屈你一下哦！”

说真的，土方十分后悔答应银时做这种事，这可以作为他人生的污点载入史册了。

男人的抓住他的肩膀的手很快汗津津地，那低沉且紊乱的呼吸就在耳畔，气息喷在土方的脖子和耳后，犹如羽毛在心上来回搔弄，特别是随着银时手的动作微微晃动的身体，令两个人的大腿紧挨在一起，土方能感觉他的体温烫得吓人。不一会儿，这尴尬的姿势连他的心一同扰乱了。

“啧！不行啊......”银时吞咽了一下，伏在土方的肩头，喘着粗气说道：“今天.....真的不行！土方......你帮帮我吧！”忙碌了半天，却一点没有射精的意思，阴茎反倒被搞得生疼。

这家伙在说什么啊？！  
土方的心咯噔一声，浑身僵硬地骂了一句：“你开什么玩笑！”

“唔？那你脸红什么？”  
话没说完，银时将他低垂的下巴抬了起来，深V刘海西面的蓝色眼眸愤愤地瞪着他，白皙的脸此刻呈现出猪肝一样的颜色。银时咧着嘴微笑了一下，忍不住想去吻他。

“混蛋！快放开我！”土方忙不迭地避开，想将他推到一边。但是银时比他想的更知道他的弱点，下一秒他便动也不能动了。

“土方医生看到我自渎有感觉了吗？”银时站到他正对面的位置，让土方无处遁逃，那不安分的手直接按在了他的半勃起下体上，轻轻地揉捏着。

“唔......放手啊！”土方轻声呻吟着。下一秒，他听到拉链滑开的声音，性器从紧绷地内裤里弹出来的时候，腰部本能地向后缩一下。

“很精神嘛！颜色也很棒.....”

银时舔了下嘴唇，在膨胀的肉冠上按揉着，将他分泌出来的腺液一点点涂开。“土方，你也来帮我检查一下吧！看看我的这东西长得怎么样？”

“才不要！你别碰了......哈！” 

他抓住最后的理智反抗道，无奈男人都是下半身考虑的动物，被银时捋动的性器正在享受着抚摸。 

“都这样子了就别逞强了吧！所以，你也来帮帮我吧！”银时强硬地抓住土方的手按在了自己的股间。

那东西鼓胀得很厉害，又大又硬。土方不禁瞥了一眼，茎身充血呈酱红色，硕大的肉冠上彰显着力量。就像是被他蛊惑了，土方顺从地握住他的阴茎滑动起来。

“土方你是医生，你说说看，想让男人舒服.......该怎么做？”被他圈住的瞬间，银时倒吸了口气，沙哑着嗓子问道。

土方低吟着，感觉到银时在按摩他那鼓胀起来的囊袋，亵玩般地推动里面的双丸。很快，他觉得自己的腰都快没力气了，抓住他的肩膀低声说着：“阴囊下面.....会阴的位置，还有阴囊的皮肤上也有性敏感神经.......摩擦阴茎的包皮会有性快感......生殖器的龟头部分非常敏感，刺激过度就会射精。刺激尿道部分.....前列腺也会射精......你这家伙问这个干什么？你会、会不知道吗？”

他语无伦次地说着这些以前学医的时候得到的专业知识，而所有感觉都集中在银时的手里。银时的爱抚显然是比他自慰更加舒服，所有他此刻大脑才会变得混乱。

“唉......你不是在摸我的东西吗？指给我看吧！”银时忽然停下了手。

土方那颤抖的手轻轻地揉捏着前端，然后滑向下端的根部和囊袋链接的部分按揉着。虽然心里已经骂了他无数次，为了自己能得到快感，竟然也能按照他说的做，他恨不得当场就死去：“你这个混蛋.……好色的家伙！”

“咱们都差不多吧！喂，是这里吗？”银时捋下包皮，将微微开阖的铃口露出来坏心眼地按了几下。

“别、不......不行了......”土方的脖颈里面全是汗，膝盖也微微发抖，几乎是哀求着说：“让我——”。

“不行哦！那么这里情况怎么样呢？“银时将他的裤子扯开，在他屁股上抓了几把：“呵呵，看不出来挺有肉的嘛！”

===================================

《越线治疗》 P8

飞鱼de深蓝梦境

他的手指直接摸到后穴的地方，土方的身体立刻僵硬起来，慌了神一般嚷着：“你、你干什么？变态！哈——！”

“十四郎，你帮帮我......”  
银时一指刚刚探入，怀里的人就惊叫了起来。他在土方耳边呢喃着，那声音很是温柔，“你放松点，不然的话......大家都难受！”一边说着，手指往更深处探了进去。

“谁让你叫、我的名字了......哈！”土方当然知道，要想让身体好受些，只能按照他说的做，大口地喘着气。

“前列腺.....是什么位置？”银时咬着他的耳垂问道，一边抓住他的手在自己的性器上抚摸着，“喂喂，不要只顾自己享受，帮我好好的弄出来啊！”

“肛门、入口进去......两厘米左右的位置，有个、个硬币差不多大的圆球——”土方极小声地说着，话音未落银时就找到了那里，土方几乎要哭出来了：“不要——按啊！”

“好厉害......”  
看着抵在自己下腹的土方性器淅沥沥地涌出精液来，从土方那令人迷醉的表情看得出，那是比射精更加令人疯狂的所在。那如软糯的呻吟声就在耳畔，银时无论如何都不能再忍了。

“过来——趴好！”银时将他的上半身压倒检查用床上，搂住他的腰说：“你不要乱动哦，我现在只能扶着你！”

臀部赤裸地对着那男人，土方还不至于傻得不知道他要干什么，还没有来得及反抗，银时的两根手指已经探进去了。手指和黏膜组织摩擦出淫糜的液体声音，疼痛和欢愉交替从身体深处涌现出来，土方紧紧扣住床单的手指关节已经发白。

“坂田.......不要再弄了，可、可以了.......”

“好厉害！土方我要进来了哦！”  
银时此刻已经被欲望冲昏了头，他转眼看到了小推车上的甘油，倒了一些在土方的臀缝位置。他掰开臀肉看到被润泽成樱红色的穴口，扶着自己的硬物便顶了上去。

“吐气！”银时低吼道。龟头卡在入口的位置，进入地相当艰难，土方埋在被单的呻吟声断断续续，连呼吸都难以持续。 银时知道他很疼，但是他若不配合只会受伤更重，他皱着眉在那屁股上用力拍了两下：“到这种时候了，你还坚持什么啊？”

“哈......”  
“好紧....."  
“坂田，坂田，坂田！”

土方心里一遍遍默默地念着他的名字，能听见内心世界里有某样东西破碎了。身体随着银时的抽送晃动着，和刚才摸到的感觉一样，那东西凶悍地挤开他的直肠，开始侵略他身体。而自己的腰部竟为之颤抖不已，那被刺激地不断溢出精液的阴茎，在身下挤压摩擦产生的快感让又他游走在天堂和地狱之间。

我被男人抱了。  
我作为健康的男性活了二十七年，竟然自己负责的病人抱了。  
在他赋予我前所未有的性快感下，甚至开始渴求他进入到更深处。  
身体被他生生撕裂开的时候，我心里还在默念着他的名字。  
欲望铺天盖地，我却在这深渊中看不到岸。  
他的手粗壮有力，连说话的声音、呼吸的气息都让我战栗。  
可能，在他抚慰我的时候，我就沦陷了......  
也可能是在更早。  
我是什么时候......

小小的诊疗室里，银时变身成了一只野兽，撕咬着身下渐渐臣服的男人。一波强过一波的愉悦感，他舒服地低吟起来。因为脚不方便，在欲望登顶之际，他选择了趴在土方的身上，奋力地冲撞起来。

“唔......哈......要、要去了！”土方呜咽着，身下已然湿漉漉一片。肉体遭受到玩弄，他在刚才交欢的过程中，体验了好几次高潮般的快感，此刻他已经没有办法思考了。

“对不起。”  
银时从他身体里退出来的时候，有少许的混着血丝的粘液从穴中溢出来。土方上身的衣服被推上去，下半身赤裸着。这类似于强暴的现场，令银时心生了许多歉疚。

“做都做了，还说这些有意义吗？”   
土方勉强站起身来，连看没有看银时扶着几乎要断掉的腰，走向卫生间。不一会儿，卫生间里传来了水声，还有努力压抑地呻吟声。

真是糟透了......！本来没想着在这种地方抱他，可是看到脸红红的他，能忍的着还是男人吗？

银时用小推车上面的湿纸巾清理了一下，坐回了轮椅上开始胡思乱想起来。左腿现在火辣辣地涨疼，应该是刚才碰到哪里了，这些事要不要给土方说呢？

他一定生气了吧！我该说点什么才好呢？大家都是男人，说不出我会负责这种话吧！  
想要就这么离开，又觉得太不像话。银时进退维谷时，土方从卫生间出来了。

“那个，我就先——”银时摸着后颈窝，尴尬地告辞。

“你先等一下。”  
土方单手按住腰部走到小柜子前时，取了一瓶碘酒。将银时的左边裤腿撩开，轻轻叹了口气：“果然.......”

“疼——！”皮肤的创面被试剂刺激地疼痛不已，银时龇牙咧嘴地呻吟着，“好疼！”

“刚才的左脚承重了吧？创面有出血，希望里面不要有问题吧！如果明天你的小腿肿了，马上去重新拍X光片给我看。”

“诶？”银时愣住了，刚才只顾着舒服了，根本没有注意到这一点。

“诶什么诶？”土方严厉地瞪着他，“你真是个不折不扣的混蛋......不顾及别人的身体，连自己的身体也是这种态度，怎么会有你这样的人......”

银时怔怔地看着发怒的土方，喃喃道：“我刚才抱了你......而你现在却在关注我的伤，一般人会这样吗？”

“这是两码事！你是我的病患，关注你的病情是我的责任吧！”土方反驳道。

“是~是！我知道了。”  
他蓝色的眼睛里还泛着水光，竟也能这样一本正经地为银时看诊，这才是最不可思议的事吧！银时忍不住轻笑了一声。

“给我马上滚回病房去！”

“你、你那个......疼吗？”银时问道。  
土方脸一红，转过身嘟囔着：“还、还好！啧！这个不用你管。”

“土方。”   
“又干嘛？！”土方吼了起来，若是给他好脸色，似乎就是对自己的否定，他现在一句话都不想和他多说了。

“我的拐杖，帮我递过来。”  
土方皱着眉，十分不情愿地把拐杖横在他面前，没好气地嘀咕着：“真希望你这辈子都离不开拐杖。”

“那你是不是要负责治疗我一辈子啊？”

“给老子滚！”  
土方已经忍不住要爆粗口了，什么疑难杂症土方都能想办法克服，但是这个银发男人已经超出了他能应付的范围了。他拉开办公室的门，冲着银时嚷了起来。

“好——马上滚。”  
银时望着他笑了，那赤色的瞳孔里跳动着火焰，像是看穿他一样。刚才土方那奇怪的样子，是害羞了吧？为了掩饰自己害羞，忙不迭地扮演起医生的角色.......

真的......好可爱......  
这个夜晚，恐怕又要失眠了啊！银时叹了口气。

【明天再来哦】～(￣▽￣～)~


End file.
